The invention concerns a cellular, volume compressible, strand-like rubber profile member, especially a foam-rubber profile member, with a sheathing, especially for sealing vessels, and, in particular, the covers of drums in the packing industry for carrying goods containing solvents and acids.
When used to seal the cover of a vessel such as a drum, foam-rubber members have the disadvantage that that they are not sufficiently protected against absorption of gas and moisture because of their structure which is cellular and has pores. As a result of the perviousness to fluids and gases as well as to chemicals, these can effect and in certain circumstances corrode the foam-rubber profile member. Furthermore chemical reactions between the foam rubber profile member and the contents of the drum to be sealed cannot be excluded.
From FR-PS No. 23 75 515 it is known to provide a strand-like foam-rubber profile member with a rubber sheathing vulcanised over its periphery. However, for many purposes of use, such a rubber sheathing fixedly connected with the foam-rubber profile member provides insufficient protection for the foam-rubber profile member, because the rubber sheathing is relatively pervious to air and is insufficiently resistant to the effect of goods which contain solvents and acids.
Furthermore there have become known strand-like profile members of foamed plastic material which have a plastics sheathing fixedly connected with the outer periphery of the profile member (FR-PS No. 24 40 502). In this case the properties of the sheathing are indeed more suitable than the properties of the known rubber sheathing of the foam-rubber profile member. On the other hand, however, the elastic properties of the profile member of foamed plastic are considerably more unsuitable than the elastic properties of a cellular, volume compressible rubber profile member, especially one of foam rubber.